Akata
Akata is at most, a simple wanderer of the world that appears to be rather unassuming to most, he's young and seems to be full of optomisim to most who meet him. Though he is not like most people that someone would meet on the road or out in the wilderness. This young feline has lost much and gained little throughout his currently short life, and plans to make something of his existence before he meets his end, which he shall one day welcome with open arms. Early Life Being born as the fourth to Ulro, the cheiftain to the warrior clan known as the Ilfari, Akata of course had much expected of him since he was a cub. It was a tradition that one day all of the Ulro's children would compete against one another in a contest when all the chieftain's living children came of age. So from the time to school the child cme, his training began, and the Ilfari were all very proud of their warrior heritage and held every fighter to a very high standard, Akata was of course no different, He was trained how to wield a variety of weapons used by the clan suck as blades, clubs, spears and bows, though marksmanship was something he was never any good at, neither were clubs for that matter. But he did very well in his training with spears and bladed weapons. At least as far as his instructor was concerned. By age 11 the time had come for him to learn how to hunt, and so he and his sister Brellda, whom is the second youngest of Ulro's children by a few months (The Ilfari Chieftain usually takes multiple wives or husbands depending on their sex, hence why the age of Akata and Brellda is only a few months apart) were taken into the wilderness and trained in the art of the hunt. Making traps, tracking and other such survivalist skills were given to the pair. Finally a few months had passed of thse lessons before they were thrown into the wilds alone, told to fend for themselves for two weeks. He was left with only a hunting knife, his knowledge of the wilderness and his wits to survive. There was also a rule that said Akata and Brellda were not allowed to share food, this rule quickly tore them apart in this endeavour despite their familial love for eachother, opting to be left alone for this lesson alone after the two argued over who should kill what as you could only eat an animal if you were the one to kill it, and they knew that they would be watching. It took Akata at least 4 days to finally find something to eat, he mannaged to snare and kill a rabbit, though he was so hungry that he simply bit into the animal and te it raw, This was his first kill. Both children were able to return to the village once the trial was complete, and now the two were considered to be hunters, though Brellda did much better than Akata did, she was more intelligent than her younger brother after all. None the less both children were welcomed home by a smiling father and their individual mothers, along with their two older siblings Korda and Yelvi. The absence of family had also seemed to make Akata more fond of them and he became closer to them than ever before. though he had still loved all members of his family greatly. Despite his training getting more and more vigorous as the years went by, there was never any bad blood between any of the four siblings, apart from the kind that usually arises between brothers and sisters. Though it wasn'r until he had turned 15 before he startd to go through a change very rare in the clan. Akata had begun to gain the power simply called The Old Blood. A gift that is very rare among the Ilfari people, but it is a power that is considered sacred. This power started to manifest when Akata started talking himself, but the words were like he was having conversation with something that wasn't there, or that no one else could see. Upon being taken to the tribes oldest Shaman, She discovered that Akata has a very strong connection to the afterlife and the spirits of his ancestors. This knowledge was taken into account when it came to Akata's training as he was now under the instruction of this old shaman nmed Ikona, whom was teaching him the art of Shamanic magic, She also had the power of the old blood but her powers would have been different from his as her ancestors were not the same as Akata's, but the foundation of these powers worked the same as most magic does, through knowledge and exchange of energy, but the capability for these powers comes from the connection to the spirit world and the dead. Finally the time came, Akata and his siblings were all of age and ready to take the Ruler's Trial. Each of the children were given different missions to complete, and to return on the three year anniversary of that very day. The Four Labours of Akata Considering the fact that Akata had powers that his siblings did not, Akata was given more to do than his older siblings, which many saw as unfair but it was tradition none the less. Ikona entered trance and recieved the tasks for each candidate, when they returned they would be judged and one would be made cheiftain. Akata recieved 4 missions from Ikona, and they were as follows 'You must find and retrieve three artifacts, belonging to those in ancient times. The first is a formless weapon that leaves it's mark upon the weilder and those it strikes, it resides in a tomb built to house a sorcerer thought to be a god, the second is an armour made from the hide of a great magic devouring beast, it sits on a mountain guarded by fields which no living thing walks and is surrounded by sea, the third is a mask that was created by one of our own and shares our gift, the wearer of this mask shall always have a painful revenge, it is currently in the possession of an a king that wears rags, but is mighty and ruthless' '' You must find a great white beast that dwells where the place that makes the world weep and slay it, bringing back one of it's hearts as a trophy' ''You must prove yourself to be a leader for the people, and your actions must be remembered by those you lead, for better or worse'''' '' ''Find a being who's very existence sits between two realities and gain it's favour' Personality Akata is still very young, and his mission to prove himself, He is currently very unsure of himself and his skills. he's seen the skill of the Ilfari warrior and his siblings, along with the magic of the shamen. He currently thinks very little of his skills, seeing himself as being weak and meager compared to the rest of them. But he is very determined to prove himself a strong warrior, a powerful shaman and loyal friend and leader to those he meets. Determination is something that has been instilled in him from a very young age, He will always try to complete a task once he accepts it. Though this could easily be mistaken for stubborness. Akata is also a genrally kind and well meaning person, taking the consideration for how his actions may affect others is always playing on his mind, and feels bad when what he does has a negative impact on those around him, especially his friends. But he's always happy to have some time with friends to forget about his worries and troubles. Skills and Magic Weapons - Through his physical training Akata has become quite skilled with knives, swords, spears and fighting staves, though he is far from being a master, he's far from being a novice. Hunting and Track - Akata knows how to track animals and people through the wilderness by looking for footsteps, broken branches and disturbed foliage. He also knows how to make simple traps. Herbalism - As part of his training with Ikona, Akata was taught the foundations of herbs and medicine. So he's quite capable of making various non magical remedies to illnesses and wounds. Shamanism and The Old Blood - This is the name of Akata's magic, the Ilfari practise Ancestral Worship and therefore held those who can communicate with them in very high regard. With the power to reach through his Bloodline Akata can gain advice from the souls of his ancestors in the afterlife. But this connection also gives him powers he can use in the physical world as spells that are nature based, as well as reching into the elements of life and death. Granting him control over the natural elements connected to the natural world s well as manipulating life force, either to heal and restore life or attack the life force directly. This does mean his magic is connected to necromancy but does not desecrate or disrespect the dead. Category:Characters